


Get Me Out of My Mind (Get You Out of Those Clothes)

by waveryder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveryder/pseuds/waveryder
Summary: “Can I get you anything?” Victor asks, leaning against his kitchen counter. He’s not going to give Oswald anything other than what he wants. What he’s here to take.





	Get Me Out of My Mind (Get You Out of Those Clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> _so hot it gave me heat hives_ \- [areyouarealmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster/), and thank you for the fantastic beta job ilu (all other mistakes are my own)
> 
> Title from Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Takes place sometime when Oswald was visiting Ed in Arkham pre s3.

Before Oswald knows it, he’s tapping his knuckles on Victor’s door. He hears the clicks of a few locks and it opens, revealing the man. He’s still in his tight black jeans, and an equally fitted black tank top. He’s got his holster on, guns resting in the pockets. Oswald’s eyes trail over Victor’s toned arms for a moment, noticing he’s still wearing his leather gloves, then up to his face, where a smirk awaits him.

 

“Hey, boss,” Victor says, moving aside to let him in.

 

Oswald waltzes into the apartment and tosses his cane onto the sofa, forgoing any sense of formality or professionalism. They both know why Oswald is here.

 

“How was your conjugal?” Victor asks, shutting the door behind him.

 

Oswald pauses tugging on his gloves and turns his head to the side.

 

“Ed is fine, thank you,” Oswald replies, not giving into Victor’s teasing.

 

Unperturbed, Victor strides past him, long legs carrying him through the living room to the kitchen. Oswald follows him.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Victor asks, leaning against his kitchen counter. He’s not going to give Oswald anything other than what he wants. What he’s here to take.

 

Oswald ignores Victor’s offer and walks right up to him, grips the holster straps and tugs. Victor grunts but only stumbles forward a tad. Victor knows Oswald isn’t in the mood to play games, and that’s what makes this so much fun.

 

Victor doesn’t lose the playful edge in his eyes, the teasing smirk on his face, but he does stick his thigh in between Oswald’s legs. He braces his hands on the counter and pushes forward, wedging his thigh right against Oswald’s crotch.

 

Oswald take in a sharp breath, and matches Victor move for move. He grinds down and moves his hands from the straps, up Victor’s shoulders, to the back of his neck.

 

“There is only one thing I want right now, Victor,” Oswald growls. He grinds down again, practically riding Victor’s thigh.

 

 _Alright, then_ , Victor muses for a second before he’s shoving away from the counter. He grabs Oswald by the waist and lets the other man close the distance between their mouths. It’s always a clash, harsh - a kiss full of control and power. And sometimes a little blood. Victor backs Oswald up into the kitchen table, hands gripping the shorter man’s hips to keep him steady.

 

With lips still sealed and tongues twisting together, Victor moves his hands down to grab Oswald’s thighs and he hoists him up onto the table. Oswald holds onto Victor’s arm, toned muscles twitching under his fingers, and breaks the kiss.

 

Oswald licks his lips. “Well, are you just going to stand there?”

 

Victor chuckles and begins to free Oswald from his jacket and vest, leaving him in his pristine, white dress shirt. Oswald strips off his tie and kicks his shoes off before Victor settles in between his legs, stance wide to spread Oswald open just a bit. He tugs off his gloves, tossing them onto the table with the jacket and vest, and his fingers make quick work of unbuckling and zipping open Oswald’s pants, and he slips his hand past the elastic of Oswald’s underwear.

 

His eyes pin Oswald down as he’s met with soft flesh, already slick and _waiting_. He rubs his thumb against the small nub of flesh as he teases two fingers at Oswald’s entrance. Oswald closes his eyes as he tries to get Victor to slip his fingers inside, but he only gets a small amount of pressure and slick friction over his clit.

 

“Victor, I swear I -” Oswald is cut off by Victor withdrawing his hand and maneuvering him to pulls Oswald’s pants and briefs all the way off.

 

They land on the floor with a clang as the buckle makes contact with the tile, and Victor kicks them away. Oswald doesn’t even have time to complain about wrinkling his fine, tailored slacks before Victor is grabbing Oswald by his thighs, pushing him back and pulling his body forward until his lower half is almost hanging off the table. Oswald’s hands fly to the grip the edges of the table as he keeps his eyes on Victor.

 

Victor smiles at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He moves down, crouching in front of Oswald’s crotch, hooking his arms under Oswald’s thighs and spreading his legs wide. Oswald looks down, he can feel Victor’s breath over his heated skin, and he _wants_.

 

Instead, Victor pays attention to the inside of Oswald’s thighs, his teeth grabbing hold of bits of plush flesh. He nips just enough to mark, to _sting_.

 

Any other time and Oswald would relish in Victor’s bites, but Oswald has had _a day_ , and he just wants to _come_ . He just wants to get _fucked_. And Victor is taking his sweet time.

 

“ _Zsasz_ ,” Oswald hisses. “If you don’t do something -”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Victor asks, purposefully breathing every word out over Oswald’s wet skin.

 

“I want you to shut your mouth by putting it on me, for fuck’s sake -” Oswald chokes on the last bit of his sentence as Victor takes one side of Oswald’s lips into his mouth and nips, tugging and sucking.

 

He pulls back and moves his hands so he can properly spread Oswald, holding him open with his thumbs. He dives in, pushing his tongue flat against the smooth portion of skin under Oswald’s clit. He licks up, flicking his tongue right under the head of the clit and he pulls away. He licks and teases, avoiding Oswald’s clit on purpose. He wants to frustrate him, maybe make him a little angry. It’s always better when Oswald is angry.

 

Oswald groans, and it’s more impatient than aroused. Victor huffs out a short laugh and decides to stop messing around.

 

He pulls back the hood of the clit and swirls his tongue over the swollen head. Oswald gasps, instinct kicking in as he tries to close his legs against the sudden sensation. Victor grabs hold of his thighs and holds his legs apart as he continues to suck on Oswald’s clit.

 

He alternates between flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin and sucking, grazing his teeth lightly over the head before wrapping his lips completely around it. He can hear the soft, breathy chant of _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ from above him.

 

Meanwhile, Oswald grips the sides of the table too hard, his knuckles turning white. He lets himself feel everything, the drag of Victor’s teeth on his overly sensitive clit, the slick friction of Victor fucking him with his tongue. It’s _so much_ , and Oswald just wants _more_.

 

Victor finally slips two fingers inside Oswald, heat enveloping his digits. He can feel Oswald clamp down on the sudden intrusion, but he’s so wet, Victor’s fingers glide in and out easily. He goes back to Oswald’s clit, suckling softly as he moves his fingers back and forth, curving them up just enough to catch on that little bulge inside.

 

“Oh my god,” Oswald groans, hand flying to land on Victor’s head. He grinds down, moving his hips against Victor’s face and hands, fucking himself on the man’s fingers and tongue.

 

Victor smiles around Oswald’s clit, catches it between his teeth and bites down gently as he massages that same spot with his fingers.

 

Victor pulls his mouth away and stands back up, but keeps his fingers buried between Oswald’s legs. Oswald moves to sit up but Victor pushes him back down with a hand to his chest. Oswald doesn’t lay back down completely, just leans back against his elbows. He wants to see what Victor is up to.

 

Victor continues to finger him, fingers crooked up and thumb rubbing over Oswald’s clit. Then he brings his other hand to lay flat against Oswald’s pubic bone. He presses down and speeds the movement of his fingers. Instead of in and out, Victor pulls up and out, curved fingers tugging at Oswald’s g-spot. With the added pressure against his body, Oswald feels liquid heat pool deep inside him. His legs fall open and his back arches as Victor fucks him with his fingers, as deep as he can go.

 

“ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna - come. I -” Oswald gasps, choking. His mouth fall open and he screams, “ _Ed_!”

 

The room is silent save for the lewd, wet sound of Oswald’s orgasm ripping through his body.

 

Victor lets Oswald go and pulls his fingers from the smaller man’s trembling body. He doesn’t bother wiping his hand, just slips his arm under Oswald’s back to lift him up straight, using his other hand to tug his body closer by his thigh.

 

“Victor, I -”

 

“I don’t care,” Victor says, their mouths almost touching. “Call me what you want.”

 

Oswald’s hands find Victor’s shoulder and he dives in to capture the hit man’s lips with his own. He slips his tongue alongside Victor’s. Victor rubs his jean clad crotch against Oswald’s naked and soaked skin.

 

Taking note of Victor’s erection, Oswald moves his hand to unbuckle and undo Victor’s pants. They open at the mouth, but don’t fall to the ground on account on them being practically painted on.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Oswald says against Victor’s mouth. “Hard.”

 

“Yes, sir, _Mr. Penguin_ ,” Victor drawls.

 

Oswald breathes out though his nose, and pulls Victor’s underwear down to release his hard cock. He wraps his hand around it and strokes him slowly. Victor unceremoniously tugs at Oswald’s dress shirt, pulling so hard he rips the first few buttons off.

 

He can feel Oswald begin to object, so he leans forward and sinks his teeth into the crook between Oswald’s shoulder and neck. Whatever threat about to spill from Oswald’s mouth is replaced by a moan.

 

“You can call me whatever the hell you want,” Victor whispers against Oswald’s flesh. He licks at the indentations his teeth made over pale flesh. “I’ll fuck you just like you wanna be fucked. Like you wish _he’d_ fuck you.”

 

Oswald gives Victor’s cock a squeeze and scoots closer. Victor replaces Oswald’s hand with his own and rubs the head of his dick against Oswald’s clit.

 

Oswald hisses at the tingling sensation, still sensitive from his previous orgasm.

 

Victor moves his cock down and teases Oswald’s entrance, pushing the head in slowly and then pulling out again. He does this a few more times and Oswald has had enough.

 

Oswald reaches a hand out and places it on the handle of one of the guns in Victor’s holsters.

 

Victor chuckles at the empty threat, but gives Oswald what he craves.

 

He pushes in to the hilt in one go, and Oswald draws his hand back. He leans back on his hands and moans as Victor thrusts slowly. Victor hooks Oswald’s legs over his forearms, holding him in place and he pushes his hips forward, and pulls back. Oswald’s nerve endings are over-stimulated and buzzing, and he startles as he feels Victor thumb on his clit.

 

“If you’re gonna do that at least go faster,” Oswald grits out.

 

“As you wish,” Victor says, and picks up the pace.

 

He snaps his hips back and forth, burying himself balls deep and pulling out almost all the way only to plunge back in. He pinches Oswald’s swollen clit between two fingers, jerking him off as he thrusts.

 

Oswald’s mouth hangs open and he squeezes his eyes shut. He rests back on the table, letting Victor move viciously in and out of his body.

 

“Oh, god,” Oswald breathes, “Mmmm - _Ed_ , _Ed_ , _Ed._ ”

 

This only spurs Victor on, and he moves his hands back to get a good hold on Oswald’s thighs. He thrusts harder, pounding into Oswald’s body so hard the table rocks and creaks.

 

Oswald continues his mantras of _Fuck, Ed, don’t stop_ , and _Please, Ed, harder_.

 

Oswald reaches down and finds one of Victor’s hands. He grasps it and brings it up to his throat. Oh, _yes_.

 

Victor wraps his fingers around Oswald’s slender neck, applying just the lightest amount of pressure, just enough to make Oswald’s head swim. He changes the angle of his thrusts, pushing upwards so he catches on that reliable little bundle of nerves.

 

He looms over Oswald, who is looking up at him, pleading him for - who knows what - but Victor sure as hell is gonna give it to him. He takes his hand away from Oswald’s throat, and brings in back down to his hips, holding him steady as he continues the assault on Oswald’s body.

 

“Tell me when you’re gonna come,” Victor grunts.

 

“I’m gonna -” Oswald rasps, “Gonna - _fuck_!”

 

Victor feels Oswald contract around him, coming hard as Victor continues to thrust, working himself to his own orgasm. He pulls out completely and comes with a groan in short bursts all over Oswald’s pubic area. He strokes himself through it, milking every drop over Oswald’s skin.

 

Oswald is splayed out on the table, catching his breath, and Victor takes advantage of the mess he’s made. He swipes his finger through his come and leans over Oswald, sticking it in Oswald’s already open mouth. Oswald doesn’t skip a beat, closing his lips around the digit and sucking, swallowing Victor’s come down, looking Victor dead in the eyes.

 

Victor pulls his finger away and replaces it with his mouth, slipping his tongue into Oswald’s mouth as they mingle together.

 

Victor finally breaks the kiss and goes to snatch a kitchen towel sitting on the counter. He cleans himself off and then wipes Oswald’s skin clean. No one can accuse him of not being a gentleman.

 

He chucks the towel in the sink and tucks himself back into his underwear, doing his pants back up. He picks Oswald’s slacks up off the floor and tosses them onto the table with the rest of the discarded clothing.

 

Oswald scoots himself off the table to stand on wobbly legs. He can still feel the buzzing and throbbing where his thighs meet, a delicious soreness that Oswald always cherishes after their encounters.

 

He grabs his clothes and excuses himself to Victor’s bathroom to clean up, returning fully dressed and only slightly rumpled.

 

He picks at his dress shirt and scowls at Victor.

 

“You didn’t have to _rip_ it open,” he grouses.

 

“Heat of the moment,” Victor says, waving his hand vaguely. He’s munching on an apple as he leans on the back of his sofa, and gives Oswald a once over.

 

Oswald just straightens his jacket and tugs his shirt cuffs out of his jacket sleeves.

 

“Remind me to send Nygma a fruit basket,” Victor says around a mouthful of apple, “if this is how you’re gonna come to me after every visit.”

 

Oswald offers him a tight lipped smile. He brushes past Victor to retrieve his cane and walks to the door, the hit man trailing behind him.

 

“Come to the mansion tomorrow night,” Oswald says, twisting the doorknob. “I have some business to hash out. Someone needs… _convincing_.”

 

“Yes, sir.” And Victor sends Oswald off with a salute.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad Oswald Cobblepot is trans :)
> 
> come find me @ oswaldgaybblepot on tumblr


End file.
